I Need to Feed part 3
by LaurienEllenra
Summary: Feeling Dismayed by his lack of control Sasha goes to see someone who he feels he can trust, his adopted mother. Lyla, the witch.


I Need to Feed

Chapter three

Ripper...

I continued to stare at my reflection in the broken glass, shattered on the floor. A monster was staring me back in the face. Its' eyes were filled with lust and passion. As if it could kill you just from looking at you. Surely it would be a pleasant death; a desire so intense that it would kill you.

I was not afraid of myself, I felt excited almost. Still hungry... My victim was lying on the floor unconscious. Wiping the blood from my face I stepped over to him. His limp body was like a frail doll. I pressed his lips to my ear. Slow, but steady breaths were evident, in what I could hear. His heart still beat. Weakly, but still beat. What do I do? Leave him? Kill him? Or should I just run? Too many thoughts and ideas. "Screw this..." I said aloud to myself. I turned on my heel and left him there in the bathroom. I skipped dance class to run home and shower the smell of blood and sex off my body. It's only one class, besides if the teacher were to get mad I'd just influence them. Another perk.

I lived in Boys town, Chicago. A trendy area, that you could call the "gayborhood", of Chicago. Its quite entertaining. Bars on every corner, famous drag queens, and theaters for plays. As you can imagine, I never ever had to look far to find a hook up, or a meal. I lived in a beautiful large 3 bedroom apartment. The rent on it was over thirty five hundred dollars a month, but I didn't pay a dime. No, I'm not some rich spoiled kid. The power to influence mortals, with a mere bit of attraction, and a small touch can be quite useful. The landlord fits in my back pocket. All I did, was kiss him on the cheek, and maybe suck some of his life out as my face passed his. Ever since then, I've gotten to live here rent free. Three bedrooms might seem like a lot to have to yourself, but the way I see it, if I am having sex anywhere from one to three times a day on a regular basis, does that mean I have to limit myself to having sex in only one room. I like variety. Just like I like my men. Besides when I throw sex parties it's better to have more then one bedroom.

After I was done showering, I wanted to see the effects feeding had done to my body. Something was always different or at least improved the more I fed.

My hair had the perfect amount of lift and wave. Short on the sides, long on the top. The color of its auburn had gotten darker, closer to red; blood red. The blue of my eyes had become less of a sky blue, and now had an icy glow to them. My skin's cream color, shone with radiance. Not a single flaw. It was like I was living model from Vogue Magazine. My body's muscles had become longer and leaner. My abs articulated, situated on a small thin waist with a gorgeous, plump, tight ass. All of the hair was gone from my groin. My dick was smooth and swelling. It even looked beautiful. I was a living vision of pure sexual perfection. My eyes filled with that violet light, gleaming like two fireflies in the dark. My ears formed to pointed tips. Needle sharp talons replaced my fingernails, and rows of razor fangs elongated from my teeth. Was this my true face?

There is only one person in this world that I know, who would know what was wrong with me. Lyla, my adopted mother. Did I mention she was a seven hundred year old witch? Lyla really wasn't her name. It is what I called her, ever since I could speak. I'm not sure why. Lyla said I just spoke up one day and called her Lyla, over and over again. So, it became my name for her. I don't know her real name. It's in some form of Japanese or something. Too hard to even try to pronounce. I may not know her history all that well, but I know she is one powerful witch.

She lived above a cafe that she owned. It had some of the best herbal teas around. It also was part of a book shop where you could buy your latest, "Fifty Shades of Grey", or any other popular book series. Above the shop in her apartment however, is where the real fun begins. That's where she does her dealings with other witches or other odd people. A little while ago, I made the mistake of feeding on one of her clients. He was cute! Little did I know,01 he was a fairy prince...

As usual, the shop was quiet. So I walked right on in, passing the staff, and heading up the back stairs to my mother's apartment. The door opened before I even got to the third step, and closed behind me as I walked in. The whole place smelled of incense and other oriental scents. The air was thick with them. With my heightened senses it bothered me something awful. Despite the smell, the entire place was immaculate. Styled like a Japanese temple.

"Welcome home..", came that icy yet, somehow sensual voice that flowed with magic. It echoes in your head, and entices you. "Hi, Lyla." I turned to look at her. She was wearing a kimono styled silk robe that hung loosely around the shoulders. A bottle of sake was in her hand, and a pipe in the other.

" Now tell me." She said turning away from me to enjoy her drink. " What naughty little things have you been up to my little demon?" I smiled at the way she said demon. It was in a humorous way to make fun of me, or belittle me. Either way, it was her, being her. "Lets just say that boys this time of the year are a lot more adventurous then before!"

She beckoned me to her. I took the spot across from her on the opposite sofa. She offered me her pipe to which I declined. " It's none of that, tobacco if that's what you were thinking. I believe humans nowadays call it, weed. And I must say, I rather like it." I smiled at her, and immediately took her up on the offer of smoking. I hate tobacco, but weed, especially in an arts college, is a definite must have. "Now tell me. What's on your mind? It is not often you come to me looking for help."

I stared at the floor for a minute to gather my thoughts. Not really sure of what exactly to say.

"How often have you been feeding?" "What-." " I said. "How often, have you been feeding? You look incredible right now. Absolutely beautiful. But for your kind beauty and youth are a sign of recent feeding. The more beautiful, the more you have fed. The more you have fed, the more attractive you are, and the stronger you are. But, sometimes eating too much, can have its backlashes."

She looked at me. Pipe in one hand, bottle of sake in the other. Her eyes were unfeeling and dark. Staring at me from pools of maroon, filled with knowledge, and power. " I've been feeding more recently. A lot more. I can't seem to really ever be satisfied." " How much?" She repeated.

" Two to four times a day. Sometimes more if I'm going out. The multitude of boys out here is incredible, and all so beautiful. I've been trying not to kill them, but its just hard to resist not to. The other day though, I did something to a guy I've never ever done. And coming from me, that means something." " Did you eat him?" She said in this emotionless monotone voice. " No I didn't eat him...but I wanted to. I took a bite of him and started drink from him. I don't know why. It was so hot, so delicious, I lost control! Before I knew it, I've got a mouth like a shark, and a craving for human flesh."

She looked off into space, taking a drag from the pipe clearly thinking. Only question is, what is she thinking about? "What is the difference between vampires, and your kind?" She asked me.

"Vampires drink blood, and I suck out the life energy from others." I said nonchalantly.

" That is true. But not how you are different." She stood up and went to the kitchen to grab another bottle of sake. I'm not sure how she drank so much of the stuff, and never really ever seemed to get drunk. Maybe tipsy but it never appeared so. She poured herself a fresh glass of the sake, and took a rather large sip.

" Vampires are the walking dead. Beautiful creatures of death that require blood in order to sustain themselves. Unless, they are pure blood. Then they are living demons that need blood in order to sustain themselves. Vampires have strength, speed, and astonishing healing abilities. Pure bloods are stronger then their human made kin. Possessing other sorts of dark abilities. Some say that the vampire is the most powerful creature of nightmare." She took another sip of sake, this time, direct from the bottle. Her cheeks flushed red, and her dark straight hair brushed across her now bare shoulders.

"That is not the case however, Vampires are merely a copy of a demon stronger still. The Lilum, are the most deadly of all monsters." "Lilum?" "Yes, Lilum. A name you haven't heard before. But it is the collective name for your kind. Succubi and Incubi alike are all Lilum. In honor of the name of the dark goddess that gave birth to all demons. The curse upon all men and children. A goddess so powerful and vengeful that she even turned her face to god and laughed! Lilith. Your kind are her firstborn children."

"So what does that have to do with my wanting to feed, well, more?" " Lilum, like their mother, are creatures of sex and pleasure. Utilizing this power they can make anyone do what they want ;break anyone. Even creatures of great power. They feed on the life of others by draining them of it through sex and touch. Incredibly strong, faster then any vampire, and the ability to heal themselves by feeding. Not to mention immortality. However, there is a darker side to the Lilum. One that truly marks them as a demon."

She grabbed a book from a shelf that was covered in dust and old markings. It looked like it was made of old worn leather. Something you might find at a Renaissance fair. She opened it, and placed it in front of me, where she had opened it. "Many Lilum however, need more then just sex. Some have a darker nature. One that causes them to prefer to seduce their victims, and then mercilessly rip them apart and devour them."

The image in the book was an old drawing that portrayed a beautiful woman. Only, she wasn't so very beautiful. Her eyes were dark, she had horns, and bat like wings. She was ripping out the heart of a naked man and eating it. "It would seem that you are one such incubus. A ripper."

I stared at her, feeling a bit on edge. The image of the succubus eating that human... to my horror, utterly thrilled me.


End file.
